The Beast Has Been Unleashed
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Hank McCoy, aka Beast, has always had a secret desire, but he never told anyone. At least, until Logan, aka Wolverine, found out about it. After spending some time with Logan, Hank now has the confidence to tell his team about how he wants to live. Sequel to "Beast's Speedo". Warning: Nudity, but nothing sexual. Rated T.
1. Beast And Wolverine

**All rights go to Marvel Comics. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing graphic or sexual. Enjoy.**

Yesterday was quite an eventual day for Hank McCoy. Logan, aka Wolverine, found out about his secret desire to be naked and he decided to help Hank by being naked with him. The two had a "guy night" and even though there were some awkward moments, they both agreed it was a fun night. They ended up sleeping naked in the same bed together. Thankfully, they managed to keep their distance from each other and avoid physical contact.

The next morning had arrived and Logan and Hank were still sleeping in bed. Hank woke up first and gave a loud morning yawn. He looked at himself and thought, "Wait? Why am I naked?" He then saw Logan on the side of him and pulled down his sheet. "Why is he naked?" Hank thought to himself. "Logan?" asked Hank. Logan woke up and said, "Morning Furball. What's happening?" "Logan, we didn't do anything in bed, right? Nothing physical?" asked Hank. "Nope. You slept on one side and I slept on the other." said Logan. "Oh, thank heavens. Also, why are we both naked?" asked Hank. "We had the whole "guy night" thing, where I helped you be comfortable with being naked." said Logan. "Oh. I forgot." said Hank. "That's okay, Hank. I've forgotten plenty of things throughout my lifetime. Trust me." said Logan. "Well, I suggest we put on our clothes and go back up to the mansion." said Hank. As Hank rolled out of bed and put on his speedo, Logan asked him, "So are you ever going to tell them?" "Tell who?" asked Hank. "The X-Men. Are you going to tell them about your desire?" asked Logan. "I don't know. Should I?" asked Hank. "I don't think it would hurt. Besides, it's best to be honest with them about it, rather than continuing to hide it." said Logan.

While Logan put on his clothes, Hank asked him, "How come you're so comfortable being naked around me?" "To tell you the truth, I was actually a nudist." said Logan. Hank was surprised and said, "Really? For how long?" "About a few years. I did it during the 70's, when it was the "cool" thing to do. I didn't wear any clothes for several years and I ended up acting like an animal, but overall, it was great." said Logan. "Interesting." said Hank. Once Logan was dressed, the two mutants entered the elevator and went up to the main floor.

**Hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter will focus on Hank telling the team about his desire to be nude. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Telling The X-Men

It had been a few hours since Hank talked to Logan about his desire and he couldn't stop thinking about it. The longer the day went, the more intense the thought became. Once he was in his lab, he took off his speedo and said to himself, "I need to figure this out." He then started to walk around his lab, thinking about what he should do. "I should tell the team and be honest about it. Besides, what harm does it cause? Even with no clothes, I would still be the same old version of myself. But at the same time, they may not understand why I prefer to be in the nude, rather than wearing clothes. It could be a massive turnoff and they could treat me differently." said Hank. After a few more seconds of walking, he realized something. "Wait, what am I saying? We're all mutants. They've known me for years. Although we may be different in more ways than one, we still respect and love one another. A lack of clothing shouldn't change that." said Hank. Hank ultimately decided to bite the bullet and tell the team. He put back on his speedo, grabbed his lab coat, and walked out of his lab.

He went to Professor Xavier and said, "Hello Charles." "Hank, how have you been?" asked Charles. "I've been doing fine, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you and the entire team." said Hank. Charles, using his telepathy powers, sent out a message to Cyclops, Jean Grey, Logan, and Storm. They all arrived shortly and wanted to know what was going on. Hank nervously said, "Listen, there's been something I've wanted to tell you all. It's a secret I've held in for years. The reason why I hid it is because I thought if you found out, you would all treat me differently. But recently, I understood that it really doesn't matter. You would treat me the way you've always treated me." said Hank. "So, what's the secret?" asked Cyclops.

"I…like….to…be…naked." said Hank.

With the exception of Logan and Charles, everyone looked at each other in confusion. "That's all?" asked Jean. "Yep. I prefer to not wear clothes." said Hank. "Why?" asked Storm. "Clothes always felt restrictive to me and because of my animalistic qualities, I feel free and happy without them." said Hank. "Makes sense to me." said Logan. "Hank, you really thought we would treat you differently because of your lifestyle? We couldn't care less about that. We've always loved you for who you are and nothing will change that." said Jean. "So, you're all okay with me being naked?" asked Hank. "Yeah, it's your choice. We won't judge." said Cyclops. "Hank, I accept and support your decision on becoming a nudist." said Charles. "Thank you, Charles." said Hank. "However, I must advise you to wear your lab coat around when you're around children." said Charles. "Understood." said Hank. Hank took off his speedo and tossed it in a waste basket. While tying up his lab coat, Hank said to himself, "I'm glad that's over."


	3. What Happened Afterwards

Hank walked out of Xavier's room and was headed towards his lab. He was currently wearing a lab coat and nothing else underneath. The reason why is because he recently told some of the X-Men about his desire to be a nudist. To Hank's surprise, they supported his choice and allowed him to no longer wear his signature speedo. He was told to wear something when he was around children, which is completely understandable. Hank tightened his lab coat and thought to himself, "Wow, it's like I'm a new man…or mutant. I can finally be myself, without people looking at me strange." Just as Hank was close to his lab, a young mutant stopped him and asked, "Mr. McCoy, what are we going to learn today?" Hank was a science and math instructor for Xavier's school and because of the drama about being naked, he forgot about the lesson he planned. "Well, we're going to learn about percentages and decimals. Then, we'll discuss the science fair project that's due in a few weeks." said Hank. "Okay! Thanks Mr. McCoy!" said the young mutant as he ran off. Hank smiled and continued to walk to his lab.

Once he reached the lab, he opened the door and went inside. It was still relatively early, so Hank had to shut the blinds and windows. The last thing he wanted was for someone, let alone a child, to walk in and see him in "natural state". Hank took off his lab coat and sat down in a nearby chair. He put his large, blue feet on a table and gave a loud yawn. "I really need to improve my sleep cycle." said Hank. Hank stretched out his limbs and wiggled his toes before saying, "Although humanity may never fully accept me, at least I'll have a happy life here." Hank knew he had a few hours before he had to teach, so he spent his time relaxing and catching up on some sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Had a bit of trouble on where I wanted the story to go, but I know have a decent idea on where it's heading. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	4. The Young X-Men Find Out

While Hank was taking a nap, some of the younger X-Men were having a conversation on Hank's decision. "So, Dr. McCoy wants to be a nudist?" asked Rogue. "Yeah, that's what I heard from Professor X." said Kitty (aka Shadowcat). "Cool." said Rogue. "Cool? How is this cool?" asked Evan (aka Spyke). "What do you mean?" asked Kurt (aka Nightcrawler). "I'm sorry, but I really don't need to see Dr. McCoy's "beast", if you know what I mean." said Evan. "Then don't look at it." said Kurt. "Spyke, even if you don't like Dr. McCoy's decision to be naked, you should at least respect it. It's his choice, not yours." said Bobby (aka Iceman). "Besides, we've seen Dr. McCoy in a speedo before, so it's not like this is the first time we've seen him expose his body." said Kitty. Evan sighed and said, "Fine, I'll accept Dr. McCoy's choice. Happy?" "Good and speaking of Dr. McCoy, where is he? His class starts in 20 minutes." said Bobby. "He might be in his lab." said Kurt. "Well, let's go." said Bobby as he and the other X-Men headed to Dr. McCoy's lab.

They were now outside the lab and they checked to see if the door was locked. To their surprise, it was unlocked and they made their way inside. "Where is he?" asked Kurt. Rogue saw a mass of blue fur and said, "There he is." The group walked over to Dr. McCoy and they were somewhat shocked by what they saw. Dr. Hank McCoy, their brilliant instructor, was sleeping in a chair with his nude body on display and his large, blue feet on the table. "Wow. He's really taking this nudist thing seriously." said Evan. "I never realized how massive his feet were." said Kurt. "He looks kind of adorable in this position." said Kitty. "Let's just wake him up and get out of here. He was probably having some private time." said Rogue.

Kitty tapped Hank on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. "Let me try." said Kurt. Kurt tapped Hank on the shoulder a little harder, but there was still no response. "Must be a heavy sleeper." said Rogue. "Don't worry guys. I got this." said Evan. Evan went over to Hank's feet and used a small spike to poke Hank's right foot. This got a reaction out of Hank, who opened his eyes. "What's going on?" Hank asked in a tired voice. "Dr. McCoy, it's us." said Bobby. Hank was startled and he quickly covered himself. "What are you kids doing in here?" asked Hank. "We wanted to let you know that your elementary class starts in 15 minutes." said Kitty. "15 MINUTES?!" said Hank.

Hank jumped out of his chair and quickly put on his lab coat. "Dr. McCoy, we know you're a nudist." said Kurt. "Yeah and we're all totally cool with it." said Kitty. "So, you don't have to cover yourself when we have your class later today." said Bobby. "I'll keep that in mind. And thank you for waking me out of my deep slumber." said Hank. "No problem, Dr. McCoy. See you in a few hours." said Rogue.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really wanted to continue this story sooner, but I kind of lost interest in it and I had a lot of college work to deal with. But now, I will continue this story and any other stories that are currently on hiatus. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	5. Hank Tells His Class

After Hank finished teaching his elementary class, it was now time for him to teach his high school class. Although Rogue and the other students insisted that they were okay with him being naked, he was still a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"Maybe I'll keep my lab coat on for the first few minutes of class and then take it off when I know for a fact that everyone is comfortable with me being in the nude." Hank thought to himself.

As soon as Hank entered the classroom, the students stopped their conversations and looked at Dr. McCoy.

"Good afternoon class. I hope everyone has had a good week. Now, several of you may know that I recently came out as a nudist. For the longest time, I was worried about how others would react to such news. Thankfully, everyone I've talked to has been nothing but kind and supportive about it. So, I would like to ask all of you, if you are comfortable with me being in the nude while I teach class. Whatever you decide, I'll go with it." said Hank.

The students whispered to each other for several seconds, before Rogue answered with, "Dr. McCoy, we have decided as a class that we have zero issue with being you being in the nude."

"Thank you, Rogue. Is everyone in agreement?" asked Hank.

Everyone in the class nodded their heads.

"Very well then." said Hank.

Hank then proceeded to take off his lab coat and hang it on a nearby coat rack. He was now 100% naked in front of his students. He thought some students would start some commotion, but to Hank's surprise, everyone was silent and respectful.

"Now turn your textbooks to page 200 and let's begin today's lesson." said Hank as he sat on a stool in front of the class.

_Later That Night_

It was now around 10pm and while everyone was in their rooms, Hank was sitting on a couch in the living room. This meant he was 100% naked, had his feet propped up on a nearby table, his arms behind his head, and a large array of snacks around him. Usually, Hank would spend all night working on projects and experiments, but he knew it wasn't good for his mental state. In order to fix this issue, he decided to change his schedule, so he could work on experiments during the day and relax for the rest of the evening.

While eating some chips, Hank heard footsteps in the distance. He seriously hoped a student wasn't getting a late-night snack or something. Because the last thing he wanted was to have a repeat of what happened with him and Kurt. Hank looked right behind the recliner and was relieved to see Logan.

"Good evening Logan." said Hank.

"Hey Hank." said Logan as he walked closer to Hank.

Once Logan got close enough to the couch, Hank saw that Logan was just as naked as he was. And almost about as hairy.

"I see you're currently in the buff." said Hank.

"As are you, bub." said Logan.

"Logan, you know why I'm naked, but how come you're undressed?" asked Hank.

"Well, right after you told the team about your desire, I talked to Charles about being a full-time nudist again." said Logan.

"And what he did say?" asked Hank.

"He said he was fine with it, as long as I'm not near any children, of course." said Logan.

"Understandable. It would be wise not to scar any children." said Hank.

"Agreed." said Logan as he sat down on the couch and propped his feet right beside Hank's.

As he stretched his arms, Logan said, "This is the life."

"You said it." said Hank.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like many of my stories, this took an eternity to update, but hopefully I'll be able to update all my stories more frequently this year. Also, the next chapter will be very similar to the episode "Retreat", except Hank and Logan will be the only two characters involved. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	6. The Woods

It had now been a few days since Hank and Logan became full-nudists and overall, the two mutants were having a blast. Neither had to worry about such things as putting on underwear or doing the laundry, everyone in the X-Men fully supported their choice, and the two even became close friends. And although everything was great, there was just one problem.

"Hank, I don't know about you, but I'm really getting sick of staying in the X-Mansion." said Logan as both he and Hank were currently eating lunch.

"I agree. A change of setting would be nice for the two of us." said Hank.

"Maybe we can go on a camping trip or something. Something that involves wilderness." said Logan.

"Well, we could go to the Redwood Forest. It has plenty of space, the weather will be nice, and there will be no people in sight for miles." said Hank.

"Sounds good to me." said Logan.

"We'll have to ask Charles for permission to use the X-Jet, before we do anything else." said Hank.

When the two finished eating, they went to Charles to ask him for permission to use the X-Jet for their camping trip. Once Charles gave them the green light to use it, the trip was set.

_One Day Later_

After taking their showers and packing some essentials in separate backpacks, Hank and Logan were ready for the trip. It would be the first time in over a week since the two left the mansion, so they were thrilled about being one with mother nature for at least a day.

Right before the X-Jet was set to take off, Logan asked Hank, "You ready, Furball?"

"100% ready, Logan." said Hank.

It took roughly 10 minutes for Hank and Logan to reach their destination. When they arrived, they made sure to land the X-Jet in a secretive location, in order to avoid unwanted attention.

The two then exited the jet and checked their backpacks to see if they had everything. Both mutants brought towels, bug spray, SPF sunscreen, a GPS, cell phones, and some water bottles. Once they knew they were set, they began walking along a forest trail.

While walking, Logan accidently stepped on a sharp rock, which caused his foot to bleed temporarily. Although Hank was used to walking around barefoot, Logan wasn't so lucky. Additionally, he ended up stepping on sharp pinecones, branches, acorns, and among other things.

"Thank God I got my healing factor." Logan thought to himself.

After walking for a few miles, the two friends finally found a hot spot: a cliff with a lake located right under it. They then took off their backpacks and set them to the side, before walking up the cliff. When they made it to the top, an argument ensued.

"Logan, it looks like we're approximately 50 feet above the ground." said Hank.

"Yeah. So?" said Logan.

"SO, it would be quite dangerous to jump from this height." said Hank.

"Bub, you're talking to a guy who jumped out of a jet without a parachute. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." said Logan.

"I know you can handle it Logan, but unlike you, I don't have an extraordinary healing factor." said Hank.

"Yeah, but you were able to survive when a column collapsed on you. Trust me Hank, you'll be fine." said Logan.

"Well alright. On the count of three. One. Two. Thr..EE!" Hank wasn't even able to finish saying three, before Logan shoved him off the cliff. To avoid damage to his pelvic area, Hank got into the cannonball position before he landed hard in middle of the lake. Logan jumped off right after and landed with a less-than-graceful thud into the water.

"See, was that so bad?" said Logan.

"No, but you DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOVE ME OFF!" said Hank.

"I didn't want you to chicken out at the last second." Logan said with a smile on his face.

After swimming for roughly an hour, Hank and Logan got out of the water and laid their towels on the grass. Once they placed them in direct sunlight, the two friends laid down on their own individual towels and stretched their limbs out. The combination of direct sunlight and being in the nude helped speed up the drying process.

"Hey Hank, can I ask you something?" said Logan.

"Sure Logan. You can ask me anything." said Hank.

"Well, it's about your feet. I just wanted to know what exactly you use them for, other than climbing or grasping on to objects." said Logan.

"Whenever I'm too lazy to use my hands for something, I use my feet instead. A good example is if I need to make myself a sandwich. After I put two slices of bread on a plate, I use my toes to grab a butter knife and spread peanut butter on the bread. Finally, I grab the sandwich with my foot and begin eating. And yes, I always wash my feet, before I use them for any reason." said Hank.

"I got to admit, that's creative." said Logan.

"Why thank you, Logan." said Hank.

Suddenly, the two mutants started to become sleepy and were losing consciousness. Hank was the first to go unconscious and right before Logan shut his eyes, he saw a tranquilizer dart in both his leg and Hank's leg.

"Ah crap." said Logan right before he blacked out.

When Logan and Hank opened their eyes again, they noticed that they were both locked in a large, wooden cage. Neither of them knew who tranquilized them, until a group of hunters walked towards the cage.

"You got some nerve locking us in here." Logan said with anger in his voice.

"Buddy, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, nude boy. It's not my fault you were in the way of letting us capture Bigfoot." said the main hunter.

"Bigfoot?" Logan asked before he quickly realized the hunter was referring to Hank.

"Yeah, Bigfoot. After years of searching, we finally caught him." said another hunter.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but you clearly did not capture the creature. Because I'm not Bigfoot nor am I associated with anything Bigfoot-related." said Hank.

"You're lying! You're hairy, non-human, naked, and you got big feet." said a third hunter.

"True, but if I were Bigfoot, I wouldn't be able to properly communicate with you. In fact, you would only hear growling and snarling from my mouth, not proper English." said Hank.

"What the heck do you know, Bigfoot?" asked the main hunter.

"I know that locking up my good friend was the worst decision you've ever made in your life." said Hank.

"And why is that?" asked a random hunter.

Instantly, Logan's signature adamantium claws popped out of his hands and sliced right through the wooden cage. Once Logan and Hank were out of the cage, all the hunters stood in fear.

"Now, I suggest you drop your guns, run away, and never come back. Unless you want to lose a few limbs." Logan said as he pointed his claws at the hunters.

Nearly all the hunters did exactly what Logan said. They dropped all their guns and ran away in terror. The only one that remained was the main hunter and he wasn't going to go down without some type of fight. He then fired his shotgun at Logan and the bullet went right through Logan's chest. To the hunter's amazement and horror, Logan's wound closed in a matter of seconds.

"Big mistake, bub." said Logan.

Right before the hunter could fire another shot, Hank kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked him to the ground. Hank then put his foot on the hunter's face and pressed down hard, in order to prevent the hunter from escaping.

"Bub, you should've known better than to shoot someone with a healing factor." said Logan.

"What…what are you going to do with me?" asked the hunter.

"Nothing." Logan said as he placed his fist on the hunter's arm.

"This will only hurt for a few seconds." said Logan.

"What do you mean a few sec…AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the hunter as Logan's claws popped out of his hand and went right through the hunter's arm.

After a few seconds, Logan claws popped back into his hand and the hunter was left with a bloody, mostly useless arm.

"Now get out of here." said Logan.

The hunter then immediately ran away like there was no tomorrow. Both Logan and Hank were very satisfied with themselves and were now ready to leave the woods.

Once they were on the X-Jet, Hank asked Logan a question.

"Logan, I've been really enjoying the past few weeks of us being great friends. But a small part of me was wondering…if maybe…we could be…more…than just…friends." said Hank.

Hank expected Logan to laugh it off or ignore him completely. Instead, Logan answered Hank's question honestly and his answer surprised Hank.

"Hank, I would like us to become more than friends. I may be known as a ladies' man, but I have experimented from time to time. So you know what? Sure. I'm all in. Let's be a thing." said Logan.

**Hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. Yes, I have decided to ship Hank and Logan together. I always thought the two characters had great chemistry with each other and since Logan over 180 years old in the X-Men: Evolution universe, you have to assume that he has experimented at least once in those 100+ years. The next chapter will be all about their new relationship and there may be some steamy moments in there, but nothing too graphic. Don't expect a full-on porno. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
